Shut up and watch
by Ekhi
Summary: When you try to hide your past, it might bite your ass when you didn't see it coming. (Pre- ZA/ZA)


**_Hi! This is the first time that I try to translate something I already wrote it in Spanish so… Sorry for any grammar, spelling, "meaning" mistakes. I tried my best…_**

_This "one shot" is actually a chapter of a fic that I started a while ago thinking about that conversation between Zach and Daryl about his work before everything went to shit. I know He said he was nothing, no one but… what's the imagination for? So… I started this strange, multi chapter fic where I write down every job that I pictured Daryl doing before (some of them in the future too) from grave digger to firefighter, exorcist (yes, I'm crazy I know), street fighter and more and to things like the one below._

_I had the idea written down on my list and then, one day, I cross paths with a drawing that made everything fall into place. _

_So, I want to thank Sayatsugu for creating that amazing drawing that you can check on her tumblr: sayaunsheathe dot tumblr dot com /post/96895714696/daryl-trying-a-strip-tease-probably-gonna-stumble_

_Also, this is my very first attempt at something ¿close to slash? I have read slash fics but never tried to write something down ^^'_

_So… Anyway, **I don't own The Walking Dead or any character of the series or the comics (**I wish I did). I just take them from time to time. _

_**Warnings:** Being the OS close to slash is a warning? A friend of mine asked to put down a few more warnings: female lingerie, missing pieces of clothes, dancing, seduction, heels, if you say three times rickyl in front of a mirror Daryl might show up like he is dressed up on this chapter, don't read this before go to sleep... _

_Hope you enjoy it_

_*hides behind the couch* _

* * *

**Shut up and watch**

The idea was pretty simple, easy. Reach out to the camp and when the moment came, take all their supplies and vanished between the trees just like they were going to show up.

Merle had discovered them on one of those strolls that he took and didn't seem right in the very first moment, and made Daryl think where the hell was his brother and doing what. But it was better not to ask, it was easier to bow his head and follow the orders.

They acted normal, like they haven't been spying on them for a couple of days just so they knew exactly what kind of welcome they would have when they show up. They rode their pickup, Merle's bike tied on the bed; the older one behind the wheel and Daryl with his right arm on the window as the co-pilot, a cigarette between his fingers.

As fast as he pushed the break seeing the group gathering around with curiosity, the brothers looked at each other silently, and got out of the vehicle. Merle got out first with a smile that was expected to be inviting and open, Daryl with his head low and scowling. His blue eyes took note of every single survivor that was a part of the group. There were a few men, two little girls and two boys, one of them run towards a woman scared of his gaze.

Daryl's eyes went back again to the men and stopped right away.

"Damn it…" Said Daryl through greeted teeth feeling the air get stuck on his throat when he saw his dark eyes on him.

The man seemed annoyed in the first place, almost angry because of his eyes trained on him, but really quick Daryl appreciated the knowledge taking control of his features. His mouth opened a little bit, just like his eyes did in surprise, his fingers closed in fists with force, his jaw clenched.

It was "the" friend. There was no doubt about that.

Daryl felt heat coming up from his nape, reaching his cheeks turning them red. He started sweating and felt his stomach twisting in a knot.

He tried to catch his breath and remain calm. Merle couldn't know. He couldn't know a damn thing.

He sent a glance to his brother, a few seconds later he was searching the man's gaze again. What was his name? Daryl licked his lips trying to remember.

* * *

_Daryl adjusted his ass in the windowsill at the opened window. __The bars on it didn't let anyone come inside, but they also prevent anyone of running out through it. The only thing that was coming out through the window was the smoke from the cigarette between his fingers and his own breath. _

_He licked his lips and took a look outside while bringing the cigarette to his mouth. He took a deep breath feeling the smoke reaching every corner of his throat, nesting on his lungs like white invisible claws. _

_Daryl could listen easily the sound of the music full force echoing through the place, that kind of music that when he listened to it the very first time, he thought he was going to have brain damaged for the rest of his life. But he wasn't that lucky, maybe if he had had a stroke back then, he wouldn't be right there in the moment. _

_He raised his right leg to the windowill adjusting it to the other one. The space was pretty little but he just needed those minutes of calmness; his cigarette, the cold night breeze and the silence of the little restroom where he was. _

_He rested his neck against the wall drawing a smoke ring to the air, breaking it with a hard blow. _

_He had almost smoked the whole cigarette. He threw it through the bars with his last smoky breath. _

_The clock was ticking hung on the wall, reminding him the time was still going forward, against his will as many other times. As many other nights that he had to work there. _

_It hadn't been easy for him to accept the job in the first moment, but Merle was in jail again and he needed to feed himself and a roof above his head. Stupid things but he needed them even he hated it. _

_Daryl rubbed his eyes with the heel of his hand, blinking rapidly once he finished. __He jumped from the self to the floor and closed the window. Daryl moved the chair to the middle of the room and went straight to the little locker where he kept his work uniforms. _

_He took a quick look trying to decide which one was the perfect uniform for tonight's celebration. His boss, Mike, had already gave him a few details, but not something quite useful for him to know exactly what the costumers where looking for. Just a few things. _

_He touched the fabric of his uniforms, cocking his head slightly thinking. His lower lip was victim of his doubts as he bit it, till in an outburst, he took out one of the uniforms throwing it to the chair. _

_Daryl sniffed the shirt he was wearing. It reeked of smoke, sweat and… Better not think about what else. _

_He needed a shower._

_Daryl took a look to the clock on the wall. He had time. _

_After a quick shower, he got out from the bathroom, soaking hair. The heat of the local would dry it off. _

_With the towel around his waist, he put on the underwear he had chosen for the occasion. He fidgeted on his feet for a bit till he felt everything was in place. For now at least._

_Daryl stretched his arms above his head releasing the tension on his back, he heard a little crack. _

_He left the towel on the back of the chair and put a feet on the border of the seat. He took one of the stockings and started driving from his toes through his calf till the middle of his tight. The elastic of the stocking hit his body with a dull sound. It wasn't going anywhere. He put on the other stocking and took a look at his fingers while he moved them inside the fabric, assuring himself it wasn't going to strain between them in the first step he took. _

_Daryl removed a cigarette from the pack and lighted it holding it between his lips. He sucked in and snatched the bodice from the chair and started to loosen the cords enough so he could put it on through his broad shoulders and adjust it. With one hand he took a hold of the bodice against his chest. He bit one of the ropes, while pulling the other one tightening the fabric around him. He knotted both ropes on the bodice's lowest part and readjusted it with a few pulls. _

_He stole a drag of the cigarette and reached for the plaid skirt with a green and blue square pattern. Daryl fastened it to his waist. It just left only a couple of centimeters from the end of the stocking to the fabric's edge. He searched for any wrinkle it might had (he had heard enough bullshit about that from his boss because of that kind of things). _

_He blew the smoke with a hand on his hip and gave a glance over the white shirt with no sleeves. He half smiled watching a few strands from the fabric where he had torn them apart. _

_Daryl took another drag and put on the shirt, tying it up, but leaving a few buttons untied showing a bit of his chest, without revealing the bodice. _

_He walked to the little mirror he had and got away as far as the restroom left him to take a better look of his outfit. While walking to the opposite side of the room he put on a pair of blue heels. He turned around his feet and watched his reflection on the mirror realizing he had forgotten a little detail to complete for good his outfit. _

_Daryl rummaged on the locker, throwing to the floor what he didn't need till he found it, a navy blue tie. _

_When he was adjusting the tie with the shirts flaps, he heard someone knocking on the door right before it was opened without waiting for an answer. (Another detail he hated from that place)_

_A bald head showed up with a frown. _

_"You ready, kid?" Daryl answered his question opening his arms so he could take a look to his uniform. – Come on, they are waiting for you on the fifth room. _

_Daryl looked around the room, making sure he was bringing everything he might need with him. He closed the door and took a deep breath starting to walk down the red aisle; the low lights made him company while walking it. _

_Although the music was blasting out loud from the bar, Daryl was damn sure anyone could hear his footsteps echoing on the aisle. He would guarantee that any customer could hear his fast heartbeat. He would swear that his thoughts were public to everyone there. _

_But he was wrong._

_He crossed paths with a female coworker who winked at him and taking advantage of the short distance, she slapped his ass laughing out loud. The skirt fullness was evident with his coworker's gesture. _

_"Hey!" He spat readjusting the skirt. _

_Daryl felt his cheeks reddening but he could control himself and kept walking calm, sure and composed. _

_He stopped in front of a wooden door where a brilliant black "5" was hanging, laughing at him sideways. Daryl slipped a hand through his hair, shaking it, flicking it throwing water droplets everywhere. He opened the door, confident. _

_Daryl swallowed carefully facing the group of men reunited in the room that had pay for him to entertain them. He searched through their faces trying to figure out who was the one that soon was going to walk down the altar with an awful penguin suit, sacrificing his life to share it with some bitch. If they thought that way they wouldn't die alone, they were stupid. _

_A choir of shouts and cheers with whistles that could broke his eardrums, interrupted his train of thoughts._

_He walked a few steps inside the room hearing the door close behind him with a small click, and all their gazes were on him. _

_He stopped in front of all of them with their eyes trained on him, watching him closely from head to toes with joking and some heated gazes too. Daryl put his hands on his hips avoiding that way to bring his thumb to his mouth (to bite slightly on him to calm his nerves). He was no kid anymore. It wasn't the first time he was going to take off his clothes in front of a male crowd but he was starting to realize that, probably, this night, was going to be the last to do it. _

_Daryl moved forward a bit his right feet, two fingers touching the skirt and looked to the group with an inviting look (or at least that's what he hoped it looked like). _

_"Which one of you all is the lucky one?" He said with a faked smile and a hand still on his hip. _

_Some of the men quickly pointed out a guy with curly hair, who couldn't be much older than him, and with bright blue eyes. The lucky one, tried to hide a blushing smile with his hands against his face. _

_Daryl took one of the chairs that was empty on the room and left it in the middle of it. With a gesture of his hand, he invited the man to take a seat on it. _

_"Come on, Rick!" A guy with dark eyes and dark hair encouraged him with a humorous smile. He gave his friend a push towards Daryl making him almost fell to the floor. _

_His friends started laughing at that. Rick looked to his friend without avoiding a matching smile on his face. _

_"Back off, Shane." He said laughing, dragging his feet towards the chair and taking a seat after giving Daryl a short nod._

_Daryl winked at him and put himself behind Rick, his hands on his shoulders, squeezing them briefly. Daryl frowned and lowered his head to put in level with his, talking to his ear._

_"Hard day?" He saw satisfied a bit of red coloring the guys cheeks, a reddening he couldn't blame to whatever he had already drank before entering the room. _

_The curly man shrugged his shoulders, glancing him sideways. _

_"Don't you worry, I will take care of it."Daryl reassured him in a calming and gravelly voice. He gave him one last squeeze and then left him. _

_He walked away a few steps on his heels, walking down the floor with a practiced "hip move" , just like a model (so his boss would shut up and would stop calling him a fucking caveman on heels every damn time he saw him on them). _

_Daryl kept his professional smile while marching through the men, reaching for the radio so he could put the song he had prepared long time ago for that kind of occasions. _

_He took a deep breath and hit the play, closing his eyes, enjoying by himself for a few seconds the first bits of the music. _

_When Daryl opened again his eyes, he was wearing a stoic look that his boss used to call it attractive, inviting. These men when they had specify that they wanted a male stripper dressed up like a woman for the bachelor party, what attract them the most even when they didn't recognized it, was that it was actually a guy who was taking off his clothes for them. Besides their attempts to humiliate his friend in the process, of course. _

_Daryl licked his lips cocking his head towards a blonde guy, and he tapped his fingers on his chest with the music rhythm. _

_In a casual and unexpected gesture marked by the melody, Daryl took ahold of the shirt that the one on his left was wearing. He was surprised when he realized that he was the dark haired friend, Shane. But he didn't back down and closed his fits with a handful of his shirt on it, pushing him back, their bodies not too far from each other while he moved with the music, his eyes on him. Daryl cut him loose almost immediately. _

_He walked towards Rick with his back facing him, Daryl winked to everyone getting a curious feedback from the men in front of him. _

_Checking that he was at a little distance from Rick, Daryl stopped and kept moving his hips with the music, the skirt shaking with every bit, with every dull and soft hit he made. _

_Daryl turned around and put both hands on Rick's knees, pushing them apart so he could set himself between them. He smiled to the man who, with a bit of embarrassment, reclined back against the chair with his eyes trained on Daryl, watching him raise inch by inch without touching him except for his breath. _

_Daryl ignored the cheers and whistles from the men behind him, and he focused on the music, the heat from his costumer's body, his bright eyes and those damn curls that were screaming to be touched._

_He tried to keep his mind blank, be professional, keep to himself and work. He tried to keep himself in line to that simple dance. _

_His hands went from his knees towards Rick's tights. Daryl saw him holding his breath when he reached his belt but he kept going up his chest, untying easily a couple of bottoms in the process._

_"Much better, Rick." He told him in a gentle voice without moving his eyes from his, nipping at his lower lip, as his fingers touched his neck and went after his curls. _

_Daryl swallowed hard keeping in line that itch that started in the tip of his fingers and threated to spread through his whole body if he didn't pull away from his hair. _

_He looked at Rick a bit confused when he thought that he heard him groan as he pulled away from his body so he could keep dancing. _

_Wasn't he uncomfortable with the touch then?_

_Daryl smiled with the new knowledge and took Rick's hands on his, forcing him to set them on his hips covered with the skirt. He winked at him and kept rocking his hips with the music while starting to untie his shirt and the knot of his navy blue tie. They felt to the floor at his feet showing the bodice he was wearing. _

_Daryl bit his lip trying to hold the smile that was going to split his face in two if couldn't control the rush he was feeling as Rick's hands touch his skin. Without thinking the man on the chair had moved his hands upwards seeking the revealed skin. _

_(That kind of detail made him love his fucking job)_

_Daryl turned around facing Rick's friends who kept track of every single move both of them made, laughing and joking. He started to unfasten the bodice ropes to get rid of the fabric. He searched blindly for Rick's hands and put them on his back so he could finish taking it off. _

_The man obeyed without a fuss and Daryl felt, pull by pull, the fabric getting loose under his fingers that, from time to time, touched the skin of his bare back. _

_Rick let the bodice fall to the floor and without Daryl saying a single word, put his hands back on the skirt._

_"Take the skirt off of him, buddy!" Shouted one of the men reminding Daryl that they weren't alone in the room. _

_Daryl arched an eyebrow watching Rick from above his shoulder, waiting if he would take his friends advice or he would let him finish undressing. _

_Rick copied his gesture with a playful smile and a different shine on his eyes. He reached for the clasp with a silent ask on his gaze. _

_"It's your party." Daryl answered him trying to keep it cool for a few more minutes. _

_Rick's smile got wider, a bit predatory too, and started to unfasten the skirt clasp without looking away from his face. They held the others gaze. _

_Daryl could barely saw Shane giving a loud whistle the instant the skirt hit the ground, showing everyone the female lingerie he was wearing for the occasion (just like they requested). _

_He could feel all of them looking at his butt. Daryl kicked the skirt away from his feet so he could save his ass from hitting the floor if he stepped on it while dancing (one time was enough)._

_Anyone could think that with the little amount of clothes he had on at the moment, the embarrassment would make him run away or hide. But actually it was kind of liberating, mostly thanks to the want?, curiosity? Attraction may be? That he could see on the man's eyes, who was just a few hours or days from getting married. _

_In that moment, more than ever, he understood the unspoken line that said you could keep looking at anyone even if you are in a relationship. _

_Daryl felt an itch on his belly, a feeling that he hadn't sense in a while: be powerful over someone else. Rick gave it to him and he wasn't going to let that opportunity go to waste easily, he was going to enjoy it as best as he could. _

_He loose himself to the music, the vibrations, the "innocent" touches of Rick's hands on him, the caress of his breath against his skin thanks to the short distance between them. For a few minutes he forgot it was just another job and that he was supposed to not enjoy it too much. _

_For a few seconds he forgot that they were supposed to barely touch each other, that he should keep focused on what he was doing and not losing himself like that… But those damn eyes… _

_Daryl touched Rick's cheek with his, breathing against his neck, and he traced a wet line with the tip of his tongue on it. He kept his back to Rick's friends so no one could see what was going on. _

_He saw him holding harder to the chair, Daryl looked at him with a devilish smile on his face. _

_Daryl tangled again his fingers through the man's hair, pulling a bit from the curls without hurting him, just that little bit of force to make him put his face against his naked and sweaty chest while he keep moving with the music. _

_The song finished with Daryl keeping a bunch of Rick's curls on his hand, his eyes trained on his face. _

_All the guys started clapping and cheering both of them but Daryl didn't get him loose quickly, holding his gaze, letting him regain the control again for a couple of seconds when he saw him licking his lower lip. _

_One step, another one, and Daryl got out from the space between Rick's legs. He turned around facing the men making a theatrical huge reverence lighting up their already heated moods. _

_"One more dance!" Asked one of them, laughing._

_Daryl chuckled and started picking up his clothes from the floor. _

_"I'm sorry, guys. Just one!" He winked at him taking the shirt and the skirt on his shoulder. _

_Daryl stepped down from the heels while he saw the men talking on a full circle about what they just saw, filling their cups with booze. _

_His fingers almost had caught the tie when Rick took it from the floor. _

_Daryl couldn't stop from blushing when he saw him getting close, so he could slide the fabric through his head till it rested around his neck. Rick's hand straightened the tie against his chest, touching slightly the skin with the tip of his fingers. He didn't move his gaze from Daryl. _

_"Thanks for the dance."_

_Daryl gave a nod biting on his cheek, shrugging his shoulders. Rick gave a step back taking his hand away from him. _

_An arm landed on Rick's shoulder taking both of them by surprise. A pretty drunk and smiley Shane looked at them. _

_"I hope to see you on my bachelor party." He said winking at Daryl. "You are in charge of it, Rick."_

_"It's done." Said Rick with a knowing smile on his lip, Daryl failed trying to hide his._

* * *

Shane, he remembered finally. That was his name. Rick's dark haired friend.

That was a long time ago, but once his brain started to work and take a look of his past, it didn't take him long to put the names and shapes to their faces.

When he had met them they seem to be good friends, almost like brothers. Then, where was he?

Shane looked away from him answering the question attached to his eyes.

Rick wasn't there.

* * *

_Well… this is it! I will not keep you away far more time from your real life, good fics or whatever hahahaha __If you read it (without taking off your eyes from your face), thanks for doing it. I appreciate it. If you want to leave a review, feel free to do it. _

_Sorry again for any grammar, spelling or "meaning" mistakes. I'm translating a fic from English to Spanish but it was more difficult to do the other way around. _

_Thanks again to Sayatsugu for your drawing! I did my best to write something "acceptable" about it ^^ _

_Hope you enjoy the season premiere!_


End file.
